Automobiles and various other vehicles include braking systems for reducing vehicle speed or bringing the vehicle to a stop. Such braking systems generally include a controller that regulates the delivery of braking pressure to braking calipers on one or both axles of the vehicle to produce braking torque for the vehicle. For example, in an electro-hydraulic braking system, an electric motor causes a pump to provide an accumulation of hydraulic pressure that is ultimately provided to the braking calipers during braking. However, the accumulation of the hydraulic pressure can cause undesirable noise and vibration under certain conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for calibrating braking systems of vehicles, for example that can help to reduce or mitigate noise and/or vibration associated with the accumulation of hydraulic pressure for the braking system. It is also desirable to provide systems and vehicles that provide such improved calibrating of braking systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.